Conventionally, in a mower, in which a resin mowing cord is wound on a rotating body that rotates around a vertical axis, the rotating body is provided with an upper lid member and a winding member on which the mowing cord is wound, and the upper lid member has a cylindrical contact shaft portion to which the mowing cord drawn out by centrifugal force is hitched.